Of Love and Pain
by Eiprej
Summary: A bunch of ipod drabble shots for the famous couple, Haruka and Michiru. Some center around angst while others portray a lighter view of their relationship. Enjoy. 3


**_AN: I finally jumped on the ipod drabble bandwagon! For those people who dont quite know what it is, it's basically where you put your ipod on shuffle and write a drabble for each song you get on shuffle/ The catch is that you only have the duration of the song to write a drabble. I chose you use the couple I was most comfortable with at the moment, which turned out to be Haruka and Michiru. Enjoy.  
_**

**_Warning: These drabbles contain yuri. Girl and girl love. If you don't like, gtfo and don't flame.  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Sailor Moon at all, meaning I do not own these two lovely characters or any others in the drabbles._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Funny Farm _**

She was not crazy. She knew she couldn't be crazy. Why, just a few short days ago - or so she thought, she couldn't even think clearly anymore... - she had been lounging comfortably on the couch with her girlfriend. Her longtime girlfriend, mind you. Girlfriend of 5 long and loving years. They had never lost their touch, still as affectionate as when they had first met. They loved each other so, so, _so_ very much. It was so noticeable in their actions. So... noticeable.

So she knew she wasn't crazy. She just knew it! Why would they put her in a straitjacket if she was indeed sane then? Maybe... maybe it had been when she saw that man walk in the house with her. Her own girlfriend. She was looking at the man with love and longing, love that should only be directed to her. Love that should be for her only. Only for her... only for Haruka...

And that was why she did it. That was why she grabbed the knife from the kitchen counter, smiling sweetly at the male and raising the glinting silver. Her soft smile turning into a largely malicious grin, and even with the piercing scream of Michiru's voice she did it. She erased the black haired man from Michiru's life... making sure that now she was the only one in that spot.

**_Somewhere I Belong - Linkin Park_**

Haruka barely shifted in her lovers' arms. She stayed in their grasp, head resting against the bony shoulder of her companion. She could feel the soft breaths from her against the back of her neck, tickling her hairs, and only smiled weakly in response. The two were completely still, the only sound was of the air conditioner in the room, further fueling the blond's need for heat at the moment.

"What are you thinking of, Ruka?" The pet name was not unfamiliar from the aqua haired girl, but the sound of her concerned tone peeking from the words certainly was. She obviously must have been concerned with the racer's silence at the moment. The blond was never quiet around her, always either teasing or brooding over some irrelevant matter. She could feel said girl shift in her arms slightly, head tilting up to look at her with dull blue eyes.

A frown appeared on Michiru's lips, disappearing though when she saw Haruka smile very faintly, her head tilting up to kiss her gently. If she weren't paying attention, she wouldn't have caught the forming tears, but instead of sobbing, Haruka spoke softly, voice laced with hope.

"Michi, don't make me go home home tonight. I want to stay with you."

And with a smile on the artistic girl's face, she kissed the blond atop her head. "I won't. You belong with me."

For the first time, Haruka felt wanted.

**_Time is Running Out - Muse_**

"Uranus!" The scream reached said blond's ears quickly, and with a simple nod, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, taking a second to plan in her mind... before realizing she had no more time left. She gritted her teeth at the feeling of the daimon's claws digging into her shoulder, ripping along... something. Something she didn't want to think about right now. A pained hiss left her throat as she closed her eyes, stumbling back before opening her eyes and gazing at her partner.

Her partner, an aqua haired female with now tattered clothes, nodded. She was in position, and within a moment, both of them screamed out their attacks.

**"World Shaking!"**

**"Deep Submerge!"**

And just like that, the monster was done for, a heap of slime on the ground that soon transformed into an inanimate object as it once been.

Once the girls managed to tend to their wounds, checking how deep the cuts were, Sailor Neptune tilted her head downward, examining her partner and lover's blood on her hands. "Har- Uranus.. how long can we keep this up?"

There was a momentary pause, before a low growl of pain and then suddenly, the two were kissing. Desperately, needily, and in the most shocking case, fearfully. Neptune could taste it on Uranus' lips.

"Until we can ensure the silence is no more. But our time is running out, Neptune..."

**_With You - Linkin Park_**

Running was her specialty. Sure, she loved racing in her cars and taking a long drive on her motorcycle. She loved all of her machines but nothing could get as close as the feel of the wind blowing past her as she ran as fast as the wind. Her speed was made by her own self and she loved the self satisfaction she gained from it. The feeling of her legs burning as she ran, wind blowing through her hair and whooshing out of her mouth just as fast as it went out.

So she always ran to let go of her stress.

But this was totally different. She had lost someone important. Far too important. Even the loss of her own mother couldn't compare to the burning feeling in her chest at the moment. No, the burning was not from the lack of air she had at the moment, it was from the thoughts and emotions swirling in her mind.

The reality of everything.

Michiru had left her. They had screamed, fought, and in the end, Haruka had even gone as far as to lay a hand on her precious Michiru...

The blond let her tears fall freely as she ran, pausing to pull her blue-green cellphone out of her pocket and run her fingers through it, sucking in a breath and closing her eyes. A gift from her ex-lover.

**_Blue - The Birthday Massacre_**

Michiru watched as Haruka gingerly settled on the hotel bed, looking at the girl with narrowed, murky-green eyes. There was something completely different in the air now, something that caused the normally calm and stoic violin player to shiver slightly. She hoped the blond hadn't caught that, and thankfully, she didn't hear said female comment on it. The tension in the room was unusually thick and it caused Michiru to stand up, hairs on end, and murmur a lame excuse about going to take a shower.

A low grunt came from the masculine female on the bed, and as Michiru turned away, she could hear some shifting sounds from the bed. She had no idea of what her partner was currently doing, and she didn't want to look either. She had looked incredibly annoyed when they came it. Could it be she was still aggravated at their last battle? The aquanette's delay in actions, which caused Haruka to nearly lose her arm in the attack from the blue faced monster? Or was it the fact that after Haruka had to come back and-

"You know, it's all over."

"Excuse me?" Michiru replied in response, eyes widening in slight confusion and hoping she hadn't heard correctly. she turned to face the female, biting her lip and eagerly awaiting a response.

And icy cold smile appeared on Haruka's face. "I know what you're thinking. It's not that at all." She neared the other girl, her hands reaching out to firmly grasp her wrist and pull her to her, ignoring Michiru's gasp. Her gaze was sharp, cold, usually murky colored orbs now a sharp, sharp blue, piercing her own teal ones. "I know about you and him."

**_Accidentally in Love -Counting Crows_**

Haruka still clearly remembered the first time she and Michiru had met. When her former track member had introduced her to the aqua haired beauty, whom had the smile of an angel the first time she had seen her. Her voice was beautiful, clearly ringing out to her. But she couldn't help but feel an intense dislike for the female. She knew she had been the one. The one haunting her dreams...

Yet she couldn't stop her heart from skipping a few beats at her obvious beauty.

When she had been invited to her violin performance on the ship, she knew she couldn't decline. She really wanted to, not wanting to deal with said girl who obviously knew of Haruka's recent dreams as well. Her performance had been flawless and sad, seen by the way her eyes also gazed sympathetically at Haruka. Something in there threw Haruka off, and when they had talked afterward, the blond became frustrated and even rude. She left the girl fuming.

Her fate. Must the violinist remind her of it? Those dreams...

And then, a few days later came her confession. She had saved the future senshi's life without a care, pouring her heart out to Haruka directly after. She didn't expect her own heart to swell that big and she agreed.

One day, as the two were transforming back into their normal outfits, Michiru noted the distant look in Haruka's eyes as she gazed over the city. "Haruka? What's wrong?"

Haruka could only smile at her, shaking her head and attempting to ignore the erratic beating of her own heart. "Nothing." And when she felt Michiru grab her hand, she sucked in a breath, shaking her head.

She had fallen in love with the person she least wanted to.

**_Tom's Diner - Suzanne Vega  
_**

The coffee in the female's cup swirled around, black and unsweetened without a hint of even any milk. She brought it up to her lips, sitting comfortably on the seat. In the mornings she loved to come to come to this sweet little diner. It was cheap and had good food. What else could she ask for? No one knew her in this little diner, seeing as no one entered much. Haruka Tenoh, the professional and rather famous race car driver, came in here to relax.

"Michiru!" She heard the man behind the counter say in an overjoyed voice, looking beyond the blond to someone coming in the door to the diner. She herself turned around in her chair to look at the person. Now, Haruka was no stranger to beautiful woman, being quite a magnet to them herself, but this girl... made her muscles tense up and bodily functions stop, even if just a while. She examined the aqua haired beauty, watching as she laughed and hugged the waiter behind the counter, him returning the action. She kissed him on the cheek.

'Lucky man.' Was all Haruka could think, putting her head down to sip at her coffee. Her voice was even more angelic, causing Haruka to grunt softly, wishing she had never come. Her stomach was flipping uncomfortably.

"Good morning," The breathtaking lady said softly, and it took Haruka a minute to realize she was talking to her.

"Oh, uh, hi..."

**_It's Time to Dance - Panic! At the Disco_**

Spinning around in her arms, in circles and circles and then calmly moving against her body, hands on shoulders and another pair on her slim waist. She wished she could stay like this forever, just dancing in her best friend's arms until the end of time. The soothing way the blond would lead her body, the gentle feeling of her hands on her waist and guiding her easily. IT was even further fueled by how perfectly they danced together, even now, under the moonlight and shielded by all the trees hiding them in their secret place.

"Michi," She heard the blond's husky feminine voice say, as if she were thinking of words to say.

"What ever happened to that boy your parents wanted you to date?" There was an intense silence after this, one that made Haruka immediately regret saying anything. A horrible feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she turned to look down into Michiru's eyes, taking in the look in the aqua orbs. Disdain. She didn't comment when she felt the girl tighten her grip on her own masculine shoulders, only continuing to dance in silence.

... and a few minutes after, she spoke up.

"Haruka... I'm being forced to marry." The racer's entire body tensed up, heart stopping right at that moment and as a result, her body pausing in the midst of their midnight dance. Her breath caught in her throat, and she didn't see the look of worry and pain in Michiru's expression. She had stopped dancing. _They _had stopped dancing.

Michiru knew she had just broken her best friend's heart in a million little pieces. Their dance routine was over, never destined to be completed.

_**Love the Way You Lie - Rihanna and Eminem**_

Laying down on the bed, counting the little dots on the top of the ceiling was Michiru Kaioh. That was how she had been spending her days lately. Her lover had been gone lately. Gone as in leaving in the morning and coming back late, late at night. 3 o' clock in the morning, sometimes even later. She would always have the scent of alcohol and smoke lingering on her, but the fact that she smiled cheerily and still used a lame excuse on Michiru bothered the teal haired female more then that.

She knew what Haruka had been doing the past few days. Meeting with an executive about her racing career? A lie. Well, not at first. At first it had all been truth, however, the fame had apparently caught up with her blond lover and in that case... caused her to change dramatically the past month.

Michiru wasn't stupid. Michiru knew about how the racer would come home late and sneak into the shower to wash off the various scents of her scandalous night. She knew about how timidly she would try and slip into bed with Michiru, acting as if she had always been there, and then in the morning apologize. Apologize for having a 'meeting' today as well. "How many meetings are you going to have, Haruka?" Michiru hayed asked one time, sourly, and had been answered with an irritated look from her blue eyed lover.

"Haruka," The violinist murmured softly when she heard Haruka slip into bed, felt her. She felt her tense up considerably, and without another delay, she spoke up again, this time tears dribbling down her face. She was glad the room was completely dark. "I love you." She choked out in a quiet voice, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around the blond tightly.

Although she knew that her love was lying to her, she could not dare lose her.

She needed Haruka.

_**Simple and Clean - Utada Hikaru**_

"Hey, Michiru!" Came the happy hum from the blond, who had been walking towards said female. A brighter smile was on her handsome face today, practically shining at Michiru. Of course, the girl had to be at least somewhat curious. The taller of the two was never quite so bubbly, and today she sounded as if she just wanted to pounce on her and snuggle her all over. Not that Michiru would have minded much, but still...

"You brought your motorcycle instead?" The female said with a raised teal eyebrow, smiling softly at the blond, who was now grinning widely and looking between her and her other "baby". If anything, she was not looking at both of her loves. A giggle escaped the more feminine female as she walked towards Haruka to meet up with her, pausing to lean up and kiss her cheek.

"You seem awfully happy today, Haruka." Michiru whispered against her skin, leaning back down and slinging her violin case over her arm. A soft smile was directed at Haruka, who chuckled deeply, looking in the distance at the nearby lake. "I am. I was just wondering, Michi, if you wanted to take a dip with me in the lake."

A pause, and then another light giggle that made Haruka proud to have her.

"In these clothes? Haruka..." She started to say, but just seeing the childish pout on her partner's usually mature and smirking face she couldn't help but comply to her demands. Sighing and nodding slowly, she squeaked when she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her off the ground. "Ah, thanks so much, koibito! Get on the bike, I'll ride us there now!"

* * *

**_AN: I never expected this to have such depressing drabbles. Dx Oh well, I enjoyed doing this, it was rather fun actually. c: I hope that you all enjoyed my short little drabbles. I must admit though, I skipped a lot of songs ( all of them were Vocaloid, save a select few ).  
I'd love to see comments and reviews!  
_**


End file.
